


Try To Sleep

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Human AU, I cried making this, M/M, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Antonio fell out of love. Lovino knows his relationship is going downhill. Both of them didn't want to believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> try not to cry challenge,, 
> 
> thank you for reading

Antonio laid there, next to Lovino's weeping body. The two were shaking, either from blocking tears from spilling or pushing tears to get it over with. Loving cried hard but quietly, forcing tears to leave his eyes so he can never cry again. That's how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Dry.

Antonio, on the other hand, was imagining walls so he can block tears spilling. Countless times, he tried to make love to Lovino but there was no more feelings. There was no more love, no more happiness, no more laughing at the tv or cooking dinner, it was just gray. Antonio has a tiny drop of love for Lovino but he knew it wasn't going to stay. So, he asked to break up.

Lovino cried for days and days and he didn't want to see him go. He held him tight when Antonio hugged him, trying to soak up what ever Antonio spilled out because he didn't know if it was the last time or not. Antonio thinks he loves Lovino yet Lovino feels like he loves Antonio.

"Toni?" Lovino whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm sorry I didn't satisfy you."

"Oh Lovi, you did satisfy me, we just became bland."

"I know." Lovino felt his words like butter, he heard how smooth it was, ignoring what those words meant.

"I wanted to marry you." Lovino sobbed. "There was a lot of things I wanted to do with you."

Antonio didn't talk. He didn't know what to say.

"Honestly, I thought break ups were just like tearing a piece of paper, like it's so sudden. But we are kind of like melting, and melting takes a long time. I saw it coming."

"Lovi, I'm so-"

"Don't be. Things happen for a reason." The Italian said.

It was true. The break up was like metal rusting. Lovino didn't want to believe it but his boyfriend slipping away from his dry hands and the only moisture he had was from his tears.

"We can try another life time?" Antonio suggested.

"If it would work in another life time, it should have worked now." Lovino harshly said.

Lovino hogged the blanket as he shifted on the side. His pillow started to dampen from the tears.

"I know you'll leave when I'm asleep, catch a flight to Spain and never talk again. Go. I'll accept it. Just know I only live for you."

Antonio's chest banged. He let go of the pressure and starts to cry. He still cared for Lovino, he didn't want to leave. But it won't get better if he stayed.

"Toni, just know I loved having you with me. I hope you will die happy, decades from now. I love you, a lot."

"I wish I could say that back." Antonio sobbed.

"I wish that too."


End file.
